New Kid on the Block
by young dee
Summary: Jaden and Alexis have been dating for two and a half years, but when a new kid shows up, Aelxis is attracted to him. Who will she choose. If you like it, please review. Tell me if you would like read a sequel.
1. Chapter 1

1

Chapter 1

Ryan Realo had never expected to ever see the spectacle that was Duel Academy, none the less from a helicopter. His parents had barely scraped up the tuition fee, but he aced the entrance exam, over a Dr. Crawler or something. Everyone made a big deal out of it though, because only one person had ever done it before, but he found out that he still wouldn't be an Obelisk, but at least he wouldn't be called Slifer slacker all year long, and he did look good in yellow. The helicopter landed on top of the school roughly shaking up all the passengers inside. When Ryan got out of the helicopter, three adults were standing on the roof standing on the roof including the weird guy he had beaten at the entrance exam. One man was holding a cat with long black hair and one had a huge red blazer, bald, and had a beard.

"Welcome all students to the extraordinary Duel Academy," said the bald man in a booming voice. "I'm Chancellor Shepard, this is Dr. Banner," he said pointing to the man holding the cat, "and this is Dr. Crowler."

Crowler took a quick a glance out of the corner of his eye at Ryan and growled with envy.

"Man, she looks like a chick," Ryan thought to himself.

"All Obelisk's line up with Dr. Crowler, Ra Yellow's with Dr. Banner, and Slifer's with me; we will show you too your dorms."

Ryan lined up behind Banner and waited while he passed out schedules and maps of the campus. He then proceeded to show them to their dorms.

"Everyone will have a roommate," Banner said walking down a long corridor lined with yellow doors with numbers on them. He then announced where each of the students dorms' were.

Ryan walked to his dorm, took a deep breath, and opened the door. All he could do was stare at the walls. They were lined with equations, formulas, and card names. He walked further into the room to find a humongous desk with books stacked mile high and mass of hair sticking out of a book.

"Uh . . . um excuse me, I'm you're new roommate Ryan."

The head raised itself up from the desk, yawned, and stretched. "Oh hello there," the boy said in a British accent. He was taller than Ryan and his hair was jelled back and up.

"Bastion Masawa," he said stretching out a hand.

"Ryan Realo," he said shaking his hand. "I guess I'm you're roommate.

"Oh . . . okay . . . well," Bastion stammered obviously surprised. There was a long silence between the two students.

"I see you like math," Ryan said taking another glance at all the equations on the walls."

"Yeah, I prefer the scientific aspect of dueling, I'm not really a "heart of the cards type" guy; I can erase some of it if you want?"

"No, no, no, you were here first."

"Well if you're sure."

"Here let me see your schedule," Bastion said grabbing his schedule out of his hand. "Wow same schedule as me, so I can show you wh . . . but before he could finish what his sentence a bell rang.

"Hurry, just grab a notebook, a pen and hurry to your first class," Bastion said running out the door.

"First day of classes and I'm gonna be late," Ryan thought to himself and ran out the door after Bastion.


	2. Chapter 2

1

Chapter 2

After twenty minutes of running from classroom to classroom looking for his first class, he finally found it. He entered the class sweating and out of breath. He tried to creep down the steps quietly, but before he could get even to the third step . . .

"Ah, Mr. Realo thank you for finally joining us, first day and you have a detention," Crowler said with a hint of pleasure in his voice.

Ryan just sighed and just looked for the nearest seat to sit down in. He saw one next to a Slifer who was fast asleep. He sat down and just stared at the kid for a minute. He was drooling, snoring, and his hair was a mess.

"Today students we will be studying Rituals. The thing you should know about ritulas is the Ritua . . . Mr. Yuki wake up!" Crowler screamed at the top of his lungs.

The kid sitting next to Ryan darted his head up causing everyone in the class to laugh.

"Sorry Crowler, what I miss," the kid said yawning nonchalantly.

"That is Professor to you Jaden, and what you'll be missing is an hour of your after school time."

Jaden, why did that name seem so familiar to him, Ryan thought to himself.

"This bites," Jaden whispered to another kid sitting on his right. This had big, spiky green hair, wore glasses, and by the looks of his legs, really short.

"Not licious'," said another student from the next seat up. This kid was big, really big, and had a weird shaped nose, almost like . . . a koala.

"Anyway students as I was saying, Rituals . . ." and for the rest of the period Crowler drowned on and on, but Ryan couldn't concentrate over Jaden's snoring. This couldn't be the Jaden Yuki he had heard so much about, a Slifer Slacker, no way.

**Lunch Time: Cafeteria**

Ryan had gotten his lunch, but he had no where to sit. He had considered eating outside but then he would still be alone.

"Hey Ryan come sit down with us," Ryan heard a voice call out to him. Ryan turned to see Bastion sitting with Jaden, the kid with glasses, and the really big kid h had saw earlier. Ryan strode towards them, lucky he wouldn't be sitting alone.

"Hey guys," Ryan said.

"Ryan, this is Syrus Truesdale," Bastion said gesturing to the kid with the big hair and glasses. "And this is Chum-Li Huffington," Bastion said pointing to the large male sitting next to him. "And you've already met Jaden," Bastion said.

Ryan reached out and shook everyone's hand.

"So you're Jaden Yuki," Ryan said eyeing Jaden carefully once again." "I've heard a lot about you," he said.

"Well, I'm not one to brag," Jaden said unloading another huge grin on his face. "Oh hey Chazz, come sit with us," Jaden signaled to a kid in a black blazer, and a smug look on his face, but he just kept walking.

"I'm gonna get that guy one of these days," Jaden said disappointed.

"Why is that guy wearing a black blazer instead of the normal colors."

"No one understands Chazz Princeton," Syrus aid breaking his silence.

"The friendliest he ever was to us was when we battled the Shadow Riders," Bastion said sighing.

"Say what, you guys fought the Shadow Riders too, I thought they were just a myth," Ryan said excitedly.

"Jaden practically beat them all by himself," Bastion said.

"Wow," was all Ryan could muster up. Ryan was about to take a bite out of his pizza, when the most beuatiful creature he had ever seensat down at the table. She had long blonde hair, big beautiful eyes, perfect teeth, adorable face; all he could do was stare, and then she kissed Jaden! They stayed in that lip-lock for almost three minutes before the girl noticed Ryan staring at them.

"Oh sorry, didn't notice you there, Alexis Rhodes, and you are?" she said pulling away from Jaden.

Ryan tried to say something but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth, so he just kept staring at her beauty.

"Earth to Ryan hello, anyone there?" Jaden said snapping his fingers in front of hisface.

"I . . . I . . . I'm Ryan," Rayn finally stuttered.

"Youmust benew," Alexis said flipping her hair back, which just made Ryan stare even more.

"Well anyways, partySauturday night, you guys shoud come, see ya," Alexis said as she left the table.

Ryan stillstared at her while she left, until he finally registered what she had just said.

"Wait how do you guys throw parties?" Ryan said suspiciously.

"There is a lot you don't know abou Duel Academy," Jaden said as the bell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

1

Chapter 3

"Guys, you still haven't told me how you guys throw parties around here. Don't the teachers catch on," Ryan said suspiciously. Jaden just looked at him and broke into uncontrollable laughter.

Bastion, Ryan and Jaden all in Jaden's room.

"Hells no they don't catch us," Jaden said in between giggles. "Ya see, the teachers go off the island every Saturday to see their families, or see movies, or whatever bullshit they do, and that's when we party.

"Wait, what about the security guards, don't they tell the teachers," Ryan said still questioning them.

"No way dude, they're the ones who get us the music, food, and sometime's they even sneak in a little alcohol from time to time," Jaden whispered as he saw Crowler walk by.

"I still don't see why you throw the parties, when you could be improving your grades Jaden," Bastion said who was listening in on the conversation whlie organizing all six of his decks at the same time.

"Have you ever been to one of these Bastion," Ryan asked.

"No, I don't intend to any time soon!" Bastion yelled.

"Ah, is little Bastion scared," Jaden cooed.

"I'm not scared, I prefer to have good grades, then to get drunk and party," Bastion said folding his arms.

"I still don't understand why you have six decks," Ryan said staring at all of them.

"You have to be ready for anything,"

"Well I can't wait to duel you," Ryan said.

**Saturday, Obelisk Dorm, 10:00 p.m.**

"Yo, when is this thing goin' down," Ryan said anxiously. Jaden and Alexis were to busy making out to hear his voice. Ryan was still trying to figure out how the queen of Obelisk would won't to even associate herself with any Slifer, nonetheless Jaden. Th**i**s went on for about another ten minutes, until Ryan heard a faint hum, the sound continued to grow louder.

"You guys hear that?" Ryan said.

The sound continued to grow louder, Ryan could hear words now, he determined it was music. The music continued to grow louder until Ryan had to cover his ears, although Jaden and Alexis unfazed by the ear-splitting sound and continued to kiss.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Ryan had to yell over the music. Jaden and Alexis finally parted theirlips.

"IT'S PARTY TIME," Jaden yelled back.

Ryan's hand was shaking when he opened the door. It seemed as every student in the school wasin the hallway, although thre weren't many Slifers around.

There were tables set up for dueling. What seemed like a life's supply of food. a D.J. booth, and even a bar!

Oh this was gonna be fun Ryan thought to himself, as the trio stepped into the mob.


	4. Chapter 4

1

Chapter 4

**Obelisk Dorm, 1:45 a.m.**

Ryan had been dancing and drinking since the party had started, and surprisingly hadn't thrown up yet. He had never lived up like this before, or had this much liquor before but he knew his body could handle it. Ryan decided to finally to take a break. He walked over to the bar area, still wondering how they had gotten all of this equipment into this small space, took a seat and ordered another drink. He had just taken his first sip when Alexis came over and sat down.

"Having fun," she said.

"Loads," he smiled.

"That's great," she said. A slow song started to play. Ryan desperately wanted to ask her if she wanted to dance, but couldn't work up the nerve.

"Yo all you couples out there, this one's for you," the D.J. said on the speakers.

"I guess you better go find Jaden, huh," Ryan said sighing.

"You know, I haven't seen Jaden since this thing started," she said. There was a long pause between the two.

"You wanna dance," Alexis said, which surprised him.

"Sure," he said nonchalantly, but inside he was ecstatic. Ryan took his hat off and set it on the bar before led him to the dance floor. Alexis tucked her hands behind his neck but Ryan didn't know what to do with his. He didn't know if it was appropriate to grab her by the waist, because she had a boyfriend, but he decided to go for it. Alexis seemed to not even notice and placed her head on his chest. Ryan couldn't believe this was happening. He never wanted this moment to end.

"All students stop what you're doing this isn't !" said a whiny, high pitched voice that came across the speakers, it was Crowler. Every single kid stood there awestruck.

Finally some yelled, "SCATTER," and everyone took off running. Ryan immediately yanked Alexis by the arm and ran for the elevators but to many people were headed in that direction, the obvious escape route. And then he saw the fire escape.

"This way," he yelled at Alexis.

"But what about Jaden," she said trying to get free from his grip. She was on the verge of tears.

"He'll be okay, now come," he argued. Alexis stood there for a few moments before coming to her senses. Ryan opened the door to the fire escape stairs, causing the fire alarm to go off. They ran down the stairs as fast as they could, and opened the door which let out to the side of the entire building.

"This way," he said yanking her arm towards the big double door entrance.

"But this the main entrance," Alexis said.

"Yeah and . . .," Ryan said out of breath as he pulled her arm again. The twosome ran up the steps to the Ra building, dashing for his dorm room. Ryan fumbled around in his pocket for his key, found it and opened it. Alexis and Ryan crammed inside, when someone hit the light switch.

"Now, didn't I tell you all that this would end in disaster," Bastion said smartly.

"Oh SHUT UP," Ryan and Alexis yelled at him in unison.

"Wait, where's Jaden," Bastion said inquisitively. Ryan and Alexis looked at each other for a moment.

"Please don't tell me he was caught," Bastion said concerned.

"We don't know," Alexis said, her eyes filled with tears. "What if je gets expelled, I'll never get to see him again," Alexis sobbed on the front of Ryan's jacket. Ryan and Bastion just looked at each other.

"I . . . it's gonna be alright," he whispered to her. "It's gonna be okay," he said as he stroked her head.

Ryan picked her up and laid her on his bed. "Try to get some rest," he said.

"O . . . okay," Alexis said in between sobs.

**15 minutes later . . .**

Alexis had cried herself to sleep over Jaden.

"So do you think they caught him?" Bastion asked.

"I really don't know, I really don't know," Ryan replied, before drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

1

Chapter 5

Ryan woke up with a sour taste in his mouth and rushed to the bathroom. He puked his guts into the bowl. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, and got dressed. Usually he would sleep in on a Sunday, but he had to make sure that Jaden hadn't gotten caught the night before. Before he left, he took one last look at Alexis before leaving the room. The obvious place to look would be his room, so he set off outside. He pushed the button for the elevator, and then he flashed back to the night before, particularly his dance with Alexis. Why did fucking Crowler have to show up? The door to the elevator opened and to Ryan's surprise, Jaden stepped out.

"Hey, I was just comin' to look for you," Ryan said.

"You seen Lex.," Jaden said concerned.

"Yeah she's in my room," Ryan said looking at the ground, fearing Jaden might ask questions, but he didn't.

"Good, come on," he said walking in a rush towards Ryan's room, causing Ryan to have to run after him.

"So where did you go after Crowler broke it up?" Ryan asked when he finally caught up.

"My room of course," he replied laughing as usual. Ryan couldn't believe Jaden's optimism, the party had been broken and he was still in a good mood. The two reached the door and Ryan unlocked it. Jaden immediately rushed to her side. He stroked her hair for a little while. "I was so worried about you," he kept saying to her sleeping form.

"Hey Ryan," Jaden whispered.

"Yeah," Ryan replied

"I . . . just wanna say . . . I appreciate you lookin' out for her last night. I don't know what I would do without her," he said.

"I know how you feel," Ryan said.

All of a sudden Chancellor Shepard's voice came over the P.A. system. "Will all students report to the Auditorium at noon," he said. He seemed very pissed off. Jaden looked at the clock, it was 11:30.

"This should interesting," Jaden said sarcastically.

"Bastion, Bastion wake up," Ryan said trying to wake his roommate.

"I'm up, I'm up," Bastion said groggily.

"Yo we gotta go to . . . a meeting.

"Is this about that dreadful party," Bastion said yawning.

"I'm afraid so," Jaden said standing up.

"Well I'm telling you right now if this hurts me in any way, both of you are going down," Bastion said steamed. Ryan and Jaden waited on Bastion while he bathed and got dressed.

"What about her?" Bastion said pointing to Alexis as he put on his blazer.

"Let her sleep," Jaden said as the guys headed for the Auditorium.


	6. Chapter 6

1

Chapter 6

The guys met up with Syrus and Chum-Li as the staff was letting everyone into the Auditorium. All of the teachers had disgusted looks on their faces.

"Hey you guys here anything," Jaden asked as they took their seats.

"Sure did, everyone who was apprehended was suspended for two weeks." Ryan did notice that there were a lot less students then he had seen the night before.

"All students, may I have your attention please." It was Crowler, she was standing on stage, arms folded tapping he foot. "I think I speak for all teachers when I say, we are completely disappointed in all of you who attended that party last night. It was absolutely appalled at what I saw last night. To take advantage our leaving like that is an abomination of an excuse. It was up to me you would all be expelled . . . but," he paused, "it is not, it is up to Seto Kaiba," he said referring to mastermind behind Duel Academy. Crowler sighed heavily before saying his next words.

"Mr. Kaiba, believes in going outside the box to get what you want, and not letting any get in your way to power," Crowler said with less enthusiasm then he usually had when talking about Kaiba. "Mr. Kaiba would like to . . . reward you."

Ryan, Jaden, Bastion, Chum-Li, and Syrus all looked at each other, amazed at what they had just heard. Were they seriously about to get away with this?

"Your reward is a . . . ten day trip to . . . Aspen, Colorado," Crowler mumbled.

No one in the room made a sound. Was this actually happening, was the question on everyone's minds. And then all at once kids jumped out of their seats. Hugging each other, and dancing.

"Students, students, settle down," Chancellor Shepard said. After evryone sat back down, he continued.

"Although this is a great opportunity for all of us to go to America, there are two rules: One, anyone caught in the act disorderly conduct will be automatically expelled on the spot. Two, there is a fee of two-thousand dollars will have to be turned in by Friday for anyone planning to attend, so call your parents and have them wire you the money. We leave on Saturday.

After hearing that, Ryan's stomach sank. There was no way he had could get two-thousand dollars together by Saturday. He and his parents had had to save for nearly to years for him to go Duel Academy.

While everyone was leaving the Auditorium Ryan didn't move. Jaden noticed this.

"Yo' I'll catch up with you guys later," Jaden called to the others as they left. Jaden walked back over to Ryan and sat down next to him.

"Dude, what's wrong? You should be ecstatic," Jaden said trying to cheer Ryan up.

"Can't go," Ryan mumbled.

"What do you mean you can't go? All you have to do is call your par . . ." and then Jaden realized the truth. "You can't get the money together can you?" his face filled with concern.

Ryan remained quiet.

"Look . . . if it'll help I can loan you the money," Jaden said.

"No man, I can't let you do that, you barely even know me," Ryan said.

"I know I haven't known you that long, but I will always help a friend," Jaden said with a smile. Ryan looked at him for a long time.

"Okay," he said giving him a high five.

"Just make sure to pay me back," Jaden said as the two buddies left the room laughing.

**Back at Ra Dorm . . .**

Alexis was still asleep in Ryan's bed. She was dreaming. In her dream she was on a stage in a red dress dancing with a guy. She couldn't make out his face because the lights were dim. He spun her around and around, they were both moving elegantly across the stage. The dance was almost over. He guy spun her around one more time and took into a final bow, and then he . . . kissed her. She was awestruck. This wasn't apart of the dance, but the audience applauded anyway. After taking a quick bow, the guy rushed off stage, she chased after him. After a few minutes of chasing him she caught him. She spun him around, and to her disbelief, it was Ryan.

Alexis woke up in a cold sweat. "It was just a dream," she kept repeating to herself. Why did he do that? What was this supposed to mean. All of a sudden she could feel some thing rise up in her throat, she ran to the bathroom. After throwing up she decided to push the dream to the back of her mind and proceed to find Jaden.


	7. Chapter 7

1

Chapter 7

When the elevator door opened there was Alexis, she immediately jumped into Jaden's arms. Ryan just looked at their happiness for a moment, he would like to have Alexis, but he didn't want to break them up. Alexis finally jumped off of him. Then she saw Ryan. She looked at him for a brief second then turned away quickly, leaving Ryan to wonder what that was all about.

"Baby I have great news," Jaden said obviously excited.

"What is it," she said.

"Well, ever been to America?"

"No, why?"

"Well, thanks to Kaiba, we're going," Jaden said. Alexis took a moment to take all of this in.

"Were really going to America?" she said.

"Well Aspen, Colorado to be exact. Think about it, hot chocolate, skiing, snow boarding, warm cabin . . . all to ourselves," he said planting a kiss on her lips.

"Sounds . . . good," she said in between his kisses.

"Okay you lovebirds," Ryan said tired of seeing them slobber all over each other.

**American Airlines Flight 543, In Route to Aspen, Colorado**

Ryan was watching the in flight movie. He still couldn't believe Jaden would go out on a limb like that to insure that he had a good time. He was sitting in the middle isle next to Alexis and Jaden who were asleep. He was the only thing in his mind, and couldn't her out. Then he felt something on his shoulder, it was Alexis's head. His conscious was telling him to push it off but, he didn't, as he fell to sleep.

**15 Minutes Later . . .**

Alexis opened her eyes slowly and noticed she lying on someone's shoulder. She looked to her right and saw Jaden quietly sleeping.

"Then who am I lying on?" she thought to herself. She looked up and saw Ryan. She just looked at his unconscious form for a while and then went back to sleep, still on his shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

1

Chapter 8

The landing gear of the plane folded out and the wheels hit the runways with a thud, waking all the passengers that were sleeping, except Alexis and Ryan. Jaden opened his eyes and looked to his left. He didn't think much of it, it was a bumpy ride. He tapped his shoulder aggressively to make sure he awoke. Ryan stretched out and yawned. He looked at Jaden, and then looked over to his shoulder. Ryan immediately jerked his shoulder away causing Alexis's head to hit the arm rest.

"Ow, what was that for," Alexis said immediately awakening. Jaden was just laughing his head off. Alexis punched Jaden in the arm to stop laughing.

"Well we're here," Jaden yawned.

"This is so beautiful," Alexis cooed as the three friends stepped into their cabin. The cabins had been divided into threes, so Jaden and Alexis wouldn't be alone . . . (A/N: hinthint) . . . but at least it wasn't with a stranger. The cabin had an authentic gas fireplace, a stove if you wanted to cook, and hard wood floors.

"So when are we hitting the slopes," Ryan asked.

" I'm thinking as soon as we can," Jaden replied.

**An Hour Later . . . **

"WOULD YOU HURRY THE HELL UP," Jaden and Ryan yelled in unison from the front room.

"Beauty takes time you know," Alexis yelled back from the bathroom.

"You look beautiful without makeup anyway," Jaden said.

"I do don't I," Alexis said as she stepped out of the bathroom in a purple parka with pink beanie and mittens.

"Well I know it only takes ten minutes to perfect this face every morning," Ryan said causing the others to laugh as they left.

"You know, that new kid is hot," Mindy said. Alexis, Jasmin, Mindy were sitting at an outside table at the ski lodge watching the guys having a snowball fight.

"Sure is," cooed Jasmin. Alexis desperately wanted to change the subject, because it brought her back to her dream.

"I gonna get you," Ryan yelled at Jaden after getting blasted with a snowball. He was cute and charming, just like Jaden. Wait, was she thinking, she was with Jaden.

"Alexis watch out," Jasmin screamed. As soon as Alexis turned her head, it collided with a snow ball. She wiped the ice off of her face and looked at who had thrown it. Ryan was on the ground laughing and rolling around on the snow.

"Oh, you're dead Ryan," she screamed at him. She picked up a handful of icy snow and shaped it into a ball and gave pursuit. She finally caught up to him and hit him square in the head. Then Ryan turned the tables and started to chase her. He caught her and tackled her. They rolled around for a little bit before coming to a stop. Ryan got to his feet and stretched out a hand to lift out a hand. She looked at the figure standing over her for a moment. His big brown eyes, his innocent smile, he was . . . beautiful.

"Earth to Alexis, would you like to get off the ground?" Ryan said breaking Alexis out of his daze. She took his hand and he lifted her up. Alexis walked back over Mindy and Jasmin.

"What was that all about," Jasmin asked.

"What was what all about," Alexis said knowing perfectly well what Jasmin was talking.

"You couldn't get your eyes off of him," Mindy said.

"What are you talking about," Alexis snapped back.

"Oh my god, you like Ryan don't you," Jasmin whispered as Jaden walked by.

"As a friend if that's what you mean."

"Don't play dumb with us," Jasmin and Mindy said in unison.

"Whatever," Alexis sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

1

Chapter 9

Alexis woke up in another cold sweat. She had another dream about Ryan. She looked over at Jaden sleeping next to her. She ran her hand through his hair, if he only knew. Alexis climbed out of bed. She decided to get some water to calm her nerves. She found Ryan sitting on the floor, poking at the fire, a mug of hot cocoa in his hand, and a plate of Oreo's sitting on the floor. He was wearing a wife beater, muscles showing, with long flannel pants, which sent other images through her mind.

"Couldn't get any sleep either eh'," Ryan said noticing her come in.

"Yeah," she said.

"Want some cocoa," he said gesturing to the pot sitting next to him.

"Sure."

Ryan got up and went to retrieve another mug from the cabinet, while Alexis sat and watched the bright yellow, red, and orange flames of the fire burn bright. Ryan came back and poured the brown liquid into the mug and handed it to her. There was a silence between the two.

"You know, for a long time, I thought I would never see Duel Academy," Ryan said.

Long pause . . .

"Why," Alexis said.

Long pause . . .

"Well, my family could barely afford to put me through regular school nonetheless a multi-thousand dollar academy, " Ryan said sighing.

Long pause . . .

"Oh," she whispered.

Long pause

"Why are you telling me this," she said grabbing an oreo off of the plate and biting into it.

"Because you're a great listener," Ryan said smiling. Both Ryan and Alexis reached out to get another cookie, their hands touching.

Long pause . . .

Ryan and Alexis looked at each other for a long time. Ryan reached his hand to her neck and brought her lips to his. In the back of her mind, Alexis knew this was wrong. She pushed herself away from him.

"I'm, sorry, I'm really so . . ." but before Ryan could finish his babbling, Alexis grabbed his face and kissed him. She didn't know why she did it, but he didn't oblige. When they broke for air, she finally came to her senses. She scrambled to her feet and ran outside, without a jacket, another stupid mistake. What had she just done? How could she tell Jaden? She couldn't tell him, absolutely not! A few minutes later Ryan came out with her jacket.

"Here put this on," he said

The two looked out onto the icy horizon. The sun was just peeking it's bright head above it.

"So what do we do . . ." Alexis said wiping her eyes.

Ryan sighed heavily, "Don't tell Jaden . . . and pretend this never happened?" he said shrugging his shoulders. Alexis just nodded her head.


	10. Chapter 10

1

Chapter 10

The next morning Ryan and Alexis were sitting across from each other when Jaden walked in.

"Good morning," Jaden yawned, his hair a complete mess. Neither of the others replied. Jaden poured himself a bowl of cereal and sat next to Alexis. He leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away from him. He tried again but she pulled away even further.

"What's wrong Lex," he asked, baffled at her behavior. She said nothing. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," he sighed. "So what's on the agenda today Ry," Jaden said turning his towards Ryan now. Ryan didn't respond either.

"What's up with you two," Jaden cried. They still didn't answer. "Whatever," he said and left the room.

The rest of the trip for Alexis was spent avoiding Jaden, and for Ryan, avoiding Jaden and Alexis. No one really talked to each other for the rest of the time spent in Colorado. Neither Ryan nor Alexis could get that night out of her mind and Jaden couldn't understand why either of them were avoiding him. On the plane ride they didn't sit next to each other. Ryan stared at Alexis from afar when they got back to the academy. It was as if they had never met, and Jaden started to put together the pieces. Something had to have happened between the two when he hadn't been around. But, he didn't know who to confront first, his girlfriend, or his best friend.

**Two Weeks Later . . .**

Ryan was walking to Crowler's class. He had pushed the night in Aspen to the back of his mind. Things hadn't been going well with Alexis and Jaden. They fought more often and you didn't see them together as much you normally would. A part of him interpreted this as his chance to get closer towards Alexis, but the other part just wanted to leave her alone. He was almost at Crowler's class when a hint of gold caught the corner of his eye, it was a poster. Ryan walked to take a closer look. The words were written in a bright red velvet and fancy cursive. It read:

Wanna have a romantic evening with the guy or girl of your dreams? Come to Duel Academy's Annual Valentine's Day Ball! Tickets: $15.00 each. Come have a night of fun and maybe romance. 2/14/06

Ryan stood in hallway staring at the poster to think.

Ring. Ring, the bell chimed. "Shit," Ryan said to himself and ran to class.


	11. Chapter 11

1

Chapter 11

Ryan was standing outside of Alexis's dorm room, two shiny gold tickets in his hand. He raised his hand to the door to knock, but he put it back down. "Should I do this?" he thought to himself.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," a scream irrupted from Alexis's room. Ryan bashed his hand on the door. "Alexis, Alexis open up!" he yelled.

The door swung open to reveal Alexis, she was a mess. Her mascara was running and tear trails were all over her face

"What happened to you?" Ryan said as he stood in shock. She just stared at him for along time, eyes burning a hole through him, then she dropped to her knees and cried.

"Jade . . . Jade . . . Jaden bro . . . broke up with me," she cried. Ryan knelt down on one knee, tilted her chin up, and kissed her. Alexis was at a loss for words. Why was he doing this? It took a while before she started kissing him back. Ryan pulled away from her, they were both smiling.

"So . . . got anything . . . planned for . . . Valentine's . . . Day?" he said in between kisses.

"No . . . why?" she replied.

"Wanna . . . go . . . to a . . . dance."

"Sure."

The two stayed in hallway making out and laughing for a good two hours before Ryan had to leave. He wondered why Jaden would break up with her. He told him give his life for her. He couldn't believe him.

**The Next Day . . .**

Alexis, Jasmin, Mindy were all getting fitted in beautiful dresses in preparation for the dance. Even though Jaden had asked Jasmin to the dance, Alexis wasn't mad.

"I can't believe you're going with Ryan," Mindy said from within her dressing room.

"Me either," Alexis replied. She had told her friends about what had happened and they were still in shock.

"And I can't believe Jaden would break up with you!" Jasmin said.

"Oh my god, please don't mention that asshole's name around me ever again," Alexis whined.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, but don't you think it's too soon get into another relationship," Mindy asked.

"I'll do anything to get Jaden out of my head," Alexis replied.

"So . . . you're just using him to make Jaden jealous?" Jasmin asked. Alexis pondered this thought for a moment. Was she really just using Ryan to get back at Jaden? She liked him, but was it love or revenge?

"N . . . no," Alexis stammered.

"Whatever girl," Jasmin said.


	12. Chapter 12

1

Chapter 12

Ryan walked down the hallway toward Alexis's room to accompany her to the dance. He was wearing a shiny new tuxedo and bow tie, flowers in hand. He knocked on the door.

"Wow, you look beautiful," Ryan said. Alexis had her hair done in most elaborate blonde curls. In a poofy dress layered in different shades of blue.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"These are for you," he said giving her the flowers. She took one out of the bouquet and placed in her hair.

"Shall we?" he said taking her hand.

"We shall," she said kissing him on the cheek.

"This is awesome," Ryan said commenting on the layout of the auditorium. The ceiling was painted a shiny gold. There were heart shaped, red and pink balloons tied to chairs. Even a live band rocking out on stage.

"Awesome is an understatement," Alexis said. Alexis continued to admire the decorations when she saw Jaden, and he was walking over. She didn't want to deal with this shit right now. She grabbed Ryan's face and kissed him passionately. She thought this would stop Jaden from coming towards her but it just made him speed up! Before Ryan knew what had happened he was on the ground.

"Dude what was that for?" Ryan yelled at him getting to his feet.

"You know what this is about, you were just waiting for us to split, so you could make you're move huh," Jaden yelled at him.

"Whatever," Ryan replied. "Come on," he said taking Alexis's arm, but she pulled away. He looked at her for a minute.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Did you really want us to break up?" she yelled at him. His silence told her the answer. "I can't believe you!" she screamed. She then slapped him across the face and stomped off. Jaden just snickered.

"What the fuck just happened?" was all Ryan could think to himself. He was sitting on one of the red chairs with velvet padding at a table by himself. Then he noticed Jasmin walk over.

"You got dumped to?" she laughed. He remained still and quiet.

"Come on, let's have some fun," she said, optimistic as ever. When he didn't respond, she grabbed his arm and yanked him from the table, and led him to the dance floor. He didn't really feel like having fun now but had paid for a ticket, so he might as well live it up. They danced for a little while, and then a slow song came on. He felt awkward dancing with Jasmin, but he didn't want to her feelings. And then he saw them, Alexis and Jaden dancing close, it made him, how she could just take her back after he broke her heart!

"Excuse, me students," it was Mindy and she was on stage. "We would like to announce, cutest couple award, if your name is announced, come on stage." She opened an envelope and took out a slip of paper. "And the winners are . . . Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes," she yelled to the crowd. Everyone started to clap, except Ryan. Jaden and Alexis stepped onto the stage. Mindy took a crown and a tiara off of a table behind her and placed on their heads, and then he kissed her. Ryan had had enough. He rushed onto the stage and punched Jaden square in the face. Even when he fell to the ground he kept punching and kicking him.

"Ryan, Ryan, please stop," Alexis screamed. Security guards rushed the stage trying to restrain Ryan but he got away from them and attacked Jaden once more. It took almost eight security guards to hold Ryan back.

"Im gonna kill him," Ryan yelled insanely. Alexis was kneeling down next to Jaden, his head in her lap. She couldn't help herself but thinking that this was all her fault.


	13. Chapter 13

1

Chapter 13

"Mr. Realo, you are hereby expelled from Duel Academy," Chancellor Shepard said as he signed the paperwork for Ryan's expulsion. He was sitting in Shepard's office, his head in his hands. He really didn't care anymore.

"You have two hours to pack and meet the helicopter which will take you home," Shepard drowned on, but he wasn't listening.

Ryan walked down the hallway to her room. He had to explain. He knocked on the door, but he didn't get an answer. Ryan sighed; he searched in his luggage until he came up with a brown envelope and slipped it under the door, and made the long walk to the top of the school.

Alexis had just came back from the lighthouse where she had spent the entire morning . . . crying. She opened the door and noticed something on the floor, an envelope. She picked it up and sat down on her bed. She opened it and out dropped a necklace. She examined it further to find a gold chain with a half of a gold heart on it. She put it on. She looked in the envelope once again and saw a piece of paper. She took it out and read it:

_Dear Alexis,_

_If you're reading this, I will have already left. It has been an eventful year for me and you here, it being my first and last. Since the moment I saw you, I've loved you. I may not taken the right approach to showing you but, I know you could sense it. You may be wondering what this necklace represents. It represents my heart and you will always own half of it. I have the other half. Someday you will see me again and we will out the two pieces together, I promise!_

_Love, Ryan Realo _

**Helipad, Duel Academy**

Ryan walked over to the waiting chopper sitting on the roof of Duel Academy. To his surprise, Jaden was standing there, in crouches, waiting for him. He didn't think he had beaten him up that bad. Ryan walked over to him.

"Look dude . . ."

"Save it okay, I know why you did it. I would've done the same thing," Jaden said cutting him off. Ryan was at a loss for words. He had nearly killed him the other night and he had forgave him. The two guys hugged each other.

"I'm gonna miss . . . you . . . man," Ryan said in between sobs.

"Same . . . here dude," Jaden said, he was also crying. They let go of each other.

"Ju . . . jus . . . just take care of her for me," Ryan stammered.

"I will," he said. Ryan boarded the helicopter and waved to Jaden, he waved back. The blades of the plane started to spin rapidly. Just as the plane took off Alexis darted out the stairwell. She ran towards the edge of the building. Ryan saw she was wearing the other half of the necklace he had gotten her. He pulled the half of the necklace out of his shirt and held it to the window. She held hers up to the sky as the helicopter took off.

**Epilogue**

**Ryan went on to North Academy and graduated as the number one duelist, although he did not participate in any of the school duels, which Jaden won for Duel Academy. Jaden and Alexis made up and got married right after they graduated and moved to a Venice Beach Shore house. They wouldn't see Ryan in person again for another fifteen years. **


End file.
